covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocracy of Rothenfels
The Aristocracy of Rothenfels '''is a sovereign empire in central Europe consisting mainly of the principalities ''Greifenthal', '''Bernwald 'and 'Kronenbach' as well as eight surrounding duchies. ''The empire is located between the Stoney Mountains '(''Steinberge) in the South, the '''Northern Sea (Nordische See) and the Eastern Sea '(''Ostische See) in the North as well as the river Rycken as it's eastern border. The western border is not geographically defined, but reaches from the mouth of the river '''Wuhle at the Eastern Sea south passing the Stolzenhain forests and the Dreybürgen mountains, then including the Friedrichshain plains up to the Stoney Mountains. The imperial emblem of Rothenfels *'the imperial Sword of Justice': standing for the military power and the unification of the three houses by the oath of loyalty, representing the elected emperor *'two crossed sledgehammers': standing for strength derived from decent work, representing the two remaining princes as the imperial council, ministers and officers of the crown *'the iron medal': standing for oder and loyalty, representing the elective nobility as the foundation of the Aristocracy of Rothenfels Politics The Aristocracy is governed by the emperor elected (Wahlkaiser) Jan Brandt, IV. Fürst von Kronenbach, who was elected 'the first emperor of the newly created empire on the '''11th of April 2010 ', when the three principalities united in April 2010. Counselling the emperor and serving as ministers and officers of the crown are the remaining two princes 'Fürstin Katharina I. von Bernwald '''and ' Fürst Tristan III. von Greifenthal. The capital is Castle ''Rothenfels. The Aristocracy of Rothenfels is an elective constitutional monarchy. Within the Aristocracy of Rothenfels the '''emperor elected is chosen for life' out of the three heads (Fürsten ''- princes) of the primary noble houses (Greifenthal, 'Bernwald 'and 'Kronenbach) which can provide a candidate each. The votes are cast by the 'electoral nobility '(Kuradel) representing the provinces of the empire. The remaining two princes counsel the emperor and fulfill special duties within his reign. While the emperor in Rothenfels '''legislates by himself, the officers of the crown administer the offices of domestic, legal and security policy '''(at the moment Fürstin von Bernwald) as the offices of '''economic, social/educational 'and '''environmental/sustainability policy '(at the moment Fürst von Greifenthal). The emperor (at the moment Fürst von Kronenbach) administers the offices of '''foreign affairs, war, fiscal and trade policy. The emperor may also introduce certain bills or decisions regarding the legislative process to the imperial assembly (Reichsrat) for a poll. In Rothenfels, each citizen may adress their representative within the imperial assembly, but only the votes of the elective nobility are actually counted. Every human - regardless of his heritage - is subject to a common constitution concerning civil and human rights. Administrative Geography of Rothenfels The Aristocracy of Rothenfels originally consists of three main principalities including their aligned duchies. ' ' 'Principalities' *Kronenbach - Prince Jan IV. of Kronenbach *Bernwald - Princess Katharina I. of Bernwald *Greifenthal - Prince Tristan III. of Greifenthal Duchies Kronenbach: *Donnermark *Löwen *Lilienthal Bernwald: *Raven *Stolzenhain Greifenthal: *Dreybürgen *Hohenklingenfest *Friedrichshain History of Rothenfels 08/04/10 - Unifying the noble houses of Greifenthal, Bernwald and Kronenbach, the aristocracy of Rothenfels was founded. 10/04/10 - The erection of the Castle Rothenfels '''has come to an end. 11/04/10 - Jan IV. Brandt, Prince of Kronenbach has been '''elected Emperor of Rothenfels '''by the elective nobility of the united realms. He shall be known as '''Jan I. Brandt, Emperor elected of Rothenfels. The 11th of April shall be a national holiday. 13/04/10 - The imperial emblem 'has been created. 15/04/10 - '"Ewig tapfres Rothenfels!" became the national anthem 'of the Aristocracy of Rothenfels. 21/04/10 - Due to a heavy loss of popularity among the people, within the '''Religionsfriede '(religious freedom act) christianity was considered merely to be one religion among others, while the government of Rothenfels is now '''based upon a secular constitution. 22/04/10 - After a devastation but victorious war against the Socialist Republic of Han, the young empire decided to join the Covenant of Royal Blood. 24/04/10 - Since the majority of the people in Rothenfels had turned back to worship the gods of old, norse paganism was declared the main religion within the realm. 16/05/10 - His Imperial Majesty Jan I. Brandt, Emperor elected of Rothenfels was announced Lord Protector of the Covenant of Royal Blood in the 3rd government. 23/05/10 - His Imperial Majesty Jan I. Brandt, Emperor elected of Rothenfels was named Electoral prince of the Imperial Assembly in the Covenant of Royal Blood. Religion Since the majority of the people in Rothenfels had turned back to worship the gods of old, '''norse paganism '''was declared the main religion within the realm. Nonetheless, religious practice and public observances are allowed, but no policies may be created to advance any given expression of religious thought. Category:Faction nations